1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic preparations and processes containing ether and acyl derivatives of 3.7.11-trimethyl-2.6.10-dodecatriene-1-ol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aim of modern cosmetic care is to delay the physical and chemical changes of the skin that take place as a consequence of ageing and of environmental influences to replenish or substitute the lacking substances, and to actively maintain the healthy state of the skin.
The natural balance and activity of the skin metabolism can be maintained by the use of specific organic agents such as biologically active substances prepared from plant material or animal material.
The sesquiterpene alcohol 3.7.11-trimethyl-2.6.10-dodecatriene-1-ol is naturally abundant, but only in small quantities. It has been known in nature for a long time, and is used in the preparation of perfumes as a component of essential oils and essences, and partly also as their accompanying substance.
It has been thought that this sesquiterpene alcohol and other compounds of similar composition would show fungicidal and bactericidal activity, but in comprehensive investigations (DE-OS No. 1'961'152) this could not be confirmed.
It has also been known that substances of similar composition to this sesquiterpene alcohol added to oils and fats do not impede transpiration when applied to the skin. Although these expectations could not be confirmed, for example 3.7.11-trimethyl-2.6.10-dodecatriene-1-ol has also been used (FR-PS No. 1'190'002).